Hypnotized Days
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: Chapter 8 up!Syaoran returns from Hong Kong only to find out that Sakura can't recollect him what so ever. If Syaoran can't save Sakura from this spell and make her fall in love with him again all of her magic will be gone and she will die.
1. Default Chapter

This is rated PG13 just to warn you.I hope you all like this story.What made me think of this was the songs "It makes me ill"and "Iris" I know weird mix of songs right? It's my newest one I'm working on. I have tons of CCS stories but I'm too lazy to type them up.lol  
  
Hypnotized Days  
  
Ch.1- Awaiting for him  
  
Sakura was lying down on her bed and re-reading her letters from Syaoran. Her favorite one was the one she recived in the mail last week.  
  
Dearst Sakura,  
  
It has been many years, or at least feels like many years, since I last held you in my arms. I wish to be holding you this very moment but I know that is impossible. Instead I hold your picture and letters close in the late hours of the night. But amongst all of my sadness I have very good news. I can finally come back, for good. I know it sounds to good to be true but it is! We can finally be together. I come back on the 22nd. I shall dread my last days here until you are back in my arms.  
  
The helpless soul you've rescued,  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Sakura looked at the picture of them on her desk as she thought of his warm embrace. She then left her room to go and take a shower.  
  
Touya quietly crept into her room. "Hey what are you doing?!" Kero asked. Touya quickly put a finger in front of his mouth to give Kero the hint to keep quiet. "I'm reading what the brat has to say to my little sister."  
  
"Oh." Kero floated over to read them over Touya's shoulder. "Ya know Sakura never lets me read them. She takes them to school so I don't read them and pick on her and the kid."  
  
"Great, he's coming back in three days!"  
  
"And your point being?" Touya turned around to see Sakura standing at the doorway in a towel.  
  
"I shall dread my last days here until I'm back in your arms." Touya said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"The helpless soul you've rescued."  
  
"Onii-chan! You better knock it off! At least he has a romantic bone in his body unlike you!" Touya went to leave the room but then stuck his head back in the door. "What Onii-chan?"  
  
"It has been so many years, or at least feels like many years." Sakura turned bright red. She then grabbed Kero and threw him at Touya. Touya shut the door and Kero hit it. "What'd ya do that for?!"  
  
"Because you didn't try to stop Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled back while getting dressed. '3 days. 3 days until happiness.'  
  
Sakura sat on her bed brushing her hair and she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Sakura said. "Sakura-san, Kero-san, I brought you some cookies."  
  
"Hurray! Hurray! Cookies! Thank you Mr.Kinomoto!" Kero chirped.  
  
"No problem. Oh Sakura here's the phone. Someone is on the phone for you." Fujitaka said and handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello Kinomoto Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hello Sakura it's Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran-kun! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay at your house until I can find and affordable apartment?"  
  
"Of course" Sakura giggled. She talked to Syaoran for hours until her father got up from playing Video games with Kero. "Sakura-san it's late. You should get some rest."  
  
"Alright Dad." Sakura responded and said goodbye to Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going back." Syaoran said and stared at his picture of Sakura. "I'm going back! I'm going back!" he yelled as he jumped around his room. He suddenly lost his balance, slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Syaoran are you ok?" his sister, Fu-tiei, asked.  
  
Syaoran scrambled to his feet. "Yeah. Why would you ask something like that?"  
  
"Well you were jumping around screaming "I'm going back" with that picture of Sakura in your hands." She said and pointed to the picture.  
  
Syaoran blushed and put the picture down. "I'm just excited."  
  
"I would say so." his sister responded. She then handed Syaoran a gold locket. "Give it to Sakura when you go back."  
  
"I couldn't. Mother gave it to you to give to your children."  
  
Fu-tiei put the necklace on Syaoran. "Just give it to her. Besides I have sons. Like they'd like a necklace but if you give it to Sakura her eyes will gleam and she'll be very very happy. Just trust me. "She then looked at the clock. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow so you get to sleep. 'Night." she said and left the room.  
  
Syaoran sat in the cafeteria waiting for his friends. "Sakura.."  
  
"Not again. Wake up lover boy. You're not half naked in her bed."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that Hongo?!" Syaoran yelled at his so-called friend.  
  
"Well you had that look in your eyes so.."  
  
"You're a sick pig you know that?"  
  
"Yeah I know." Hongo smirked.  
  
"Sorry guys. The gym teacher held us all back because some girl lost her purse."  
  
"No big deal Akira. I mean something bad always happens when you're around." Hongo joked.  
  
"Syaoran is thinking about Sakura again, right?" Akira asked Hongo.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I would to if my girlfriend had jugs like hers." Syaoran's ears pricked up as he heard Hongo. "I mean when I last saw her she was 14 and they were pretty big. What were they a DD? And her butt is really fine too."  
  
Syaoran was to get irritated. Everyday Hongo joked with him so they would get in a fistfight. Syaoran normally won, and got a detention while he was at it, but today he ignored him.  
  
"But if she was my girlfriend I would give her raises and stuff like that. I might also try to get up her skirt."  
  
"Syaoran could take it no more and like a twig, he snapped. He stood up and grabbed Hongo's collar in ten seconds flat. "Take that back!" Syaoran hollered. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them.  
  
"I would take it back but the store said your girlfriend is too hot to return."  
  
"I said take it back God damnit!" Syaoran hollered and punched Hongo causing him to fly into the lunch line. Food scattered everywhere.  
  
"Is that all you got scumbag?" Hongo responded. Syaoran was angered by all of this. Everyday Hongo would pick on his feelings for Sakura. Today Hongo would learn his lesson. Syaoran walked over to Hongo and kicked him. Then he spit in his eye."Had enough?"  
  
"You spit like a girl!" Syaoran went to punch him but Akira and Meiling grabbed Syaoran. "Let me go! I said LET ME GO!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun this needs to stop. I'm sure Kinomoto-san would be flattered that you're protecting her name and all but don't you think she'd scold you for fighting?" Meiling asked knowing she was right.  
  
"You're right." Syaoran responded. "At least it's my last day here." he said and gazed out the window thinking about the girl in Japan.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan he comes back tomorrow!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I know. Exciting isn't it?" Tomoyo then looked at the time. "Oh I have to go to choir. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Sakura yelled cheerfully as her friend walked down the halway and out of site. "Tomorrow..."  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura turmed around "Ah, Masaki-kun! Tomorrow my boyfriend comes back.  
  
"Is that so." Maskai said. He then pulled out some candy. "Would you like some Sakura?"  
  
"Why thankyou!" Sakura said and ate a few. After she swallowed the candy she felt as if an arrow had peirced through her heart. "I feel a little dizzy." She said and almost fainted into Masaki's arms.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura got up but almost fell.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It had ben taking Sakura an hour to walk home. She was walking hand in hand with Masaki to her house. Sakura was getting dizzer by the minute. "Who am I?"  
  
"Masaki looked at her. "Why you're the lovely Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Oh that's right." Sakura said. She felt nothing at all but confusion. Her eysite was starting to blur. "Why was I just so happy?"  
  
"The boy looked at Sakura. "You don't remeber?" She shook her head. "I, your one and only love, have asked you to marry me and you said yes. You are my fiance and do whatever I command."  
  
Sakura's eyes looked all hazy."Whatever you command."  
  
"That's right." Masaki said. "And the first thing I command is for you to forget about Li-kun and to," Masaki grabbed Sakura close causing her to blush. He bent down and she met his lips with her own. She looked up at him and finished his sentence. "Make love to you."  
  
A/n- You like ch.1 so far? I hope so. Ch.2 will be called A forgotten man so I hope you read it.  
  
Super Sakura Kinomoto 


	2. Ch2 A forgotten Man

Ch.2 A Forgotten Man  
  
Masaki grabbed Sakura and brought her to his house. She was unconscious so this was the perfect opportunity. He started to unbutton her clothes until a pink light pushed him back "What on earth?" he muttered as 53 cards circled around Sakura pushing him away. Then her necklace began to glow and she floated in mid air. Her clothes then buttoned back up. One card came forward and out of card form.  
  
"What are you doing to our Mistress?" Hope asked angrily.  
  
"Getting her magic from her."  
  
"You think if you put a spell on her to fall in love with you, you can take her magic? Unforgivable!"  
  
"Then how about a deal?" Masaki smirked.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"Well if Sakura-chan falls in love with me I decide her fate."  
  
"And?" the card asked.  
  
"And if she falls in love with someone else I will leave Japan forever."  
  
"Deal." The card said and returned back to her form.  
  
What Masaki didn't tell Hope was that Sakura was still dating him and forgot al about Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was in the living room watching TV with her brother. "What a cute movie. It was soo sweet." she cried.  
  
"If you say so." said her brother. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the door. When she opened it she saw a Chinese boy there. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Sakura." he said and huged her. He closed his eyes and felt her heart beating and her skin against his.  
  
Sakura looked at the stranger and blushed. She felt so safe in his arms but something about this didn't feel right. "Umm....could you let me go er..."  
  
Syaoran backed up a little. "Don't you remember me?" Sakura shook her head. "We collected the Clow Cards together. My name is Li Syaoran but you call me Syaoran-kun. I have a cusion named Li Meiling. I can't stand Cerberous. We are very close. I am your boyfriend. We are in love."  
  
Sakura looked at the boy while trying to recollect memories of him. Nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry." She said and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you Li-kun."  
  
"Don't call me Li," he said "It hurts by whole body when you call me that. Please," He said sweetly as he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up "Call me Syaoran." He then wiped away her tears. "Well now where am I going to stay?"  
  
"You can still stay here. Come in. Come in." Sakura said as she ushered him inside.  
  
Syaoran put his bags down and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and laid his head down into his arms. He struggled to fight back his tears. "She doesn't remember me at all."  
  
"Hey Gaki." Touya teased as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He looked over and could see the pain in Syaoran's eyes. "You're not good at hiding your feelings. Want to talk about it?" Syaoran was so desprate he would talk to anyone so he said yes. Touya grabbed his car keys and drove over to Yukito's house.  
  
"Yuki! Are you home?" Touya yelled as he walked into Yukito's house.  
  
"Ah,Touya! How are you?" He asked as he walked into the front room."Ah, Li- kun your back." he too relized that Syaoran was upset. "What's the matter?"  
  
Touya and Syaoran sat at the kitchen table and waited for Yukito to come in. When Yukito came back he had a few wine bottles in his hand. "It's times like these when I get the wine out." He poured each of them a glass. "Would you like to tell us what's wrong or would you rather keep it to yourself?"  
  
Syaoran took a sip of wine before he spoke. "It's Sakura." he whispered. His face looked really sad. "I was so excited about coming back. I really was, until now."  
  
"Why?" Touya and Yukito asked.  
  
"She stared at me with such an expression, almost like I was invisible. As if she could see strait through me to the other side of the street. I acted normal but deep inside. "Syaoran could hold his tears in no longer. "It felt as if someone took my sword and jammed it into my heart but her not remembering me is worse than death."  
  
Touya saw that they had run out of wine. He got up and grabbed another bottle. Syaoran poured another glass trying to ease his pain. "Li, don't you think you've had enough?" Yukito asked concerned about his health.  
  
"I don't care." he cried. "I hate whoever did this to her!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked.  
  
"Touya took another sip of wine and held back some tears. "She's enclosed by a spell."  
  
"Hirrigazawa?" Touya asked Syaoran.  
  
"No. I know it's not Hirrigazawa. I have no clue who it is but the only two people that can break the spell is the one who cast it on her and Sakura. She has to relize she's in a spell. I hope she does." Syaoran poured another glass and drank her sorrows away.  
  
I hope you guys liked Ch.2 R/R Ch.3 is called A boy I know or not. Hope you guys like these.  
  
Super Sakura Kinomoto 


	3. Ch3 A boy I know or not?

Ch.3 A boy I know or not?  
  
"Here's a blanket." Sakura said and put it on an inflatable mattress. She then grabbed a pillow and handed it to him. "Comfortable? If not you can have my bed."  
  
"I'm fine." he said and got in. He was slowly drifting to sleep until a voice awoke him. "Umm Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me about when we first met? I can't remember it."  
  
Syaoran looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes. 'If only' he thought. "Alright. I will." he said and told her all about it.  
  
"So I caught that card because of your help?" Sakura asked while looking at The Thunder card. Syaoran nodded. "Thanks you. I can't clearly remember it but now I can remember bits and pieces of it. Thank you." Sakura smiled at him and was going to get up to turn off the light.  
  
"I'll do it." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yep." After he got back in bed he closed his eyes to sense the magic spell around her. It was very strong but a little bit of it had caved in. "Sakura, if you like every night I could tell you a story about us."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked with excitement.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura yelled and hugged him. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as he tucked her in. "Now get to sleep. We can talk tomorrow while you're doing your chores. I'll even help you. Good night."  
  
""Night." and with that they both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
There was a shadowy figure on the elementary school clock tower. A very familiar boy. In his arms was a girl. Her emerald eyes looked as if they were in a trance. On the ground stood a boy. His clothes were torn and blood was all around. He had wounds all over him. He got into a fighting stance. A tear suddenly slipped out of his eyes thinking about how much pain the girl must be in. Then a hand was jammed into the girl's chest and the boy let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Pancakes?" Sakura moaned as she looked at her clock. "It's so late. I have to get up. But the bed feels so nice. Oh well." Sakura moaned as she lifted up the covers. Syaoran was bored stiff. Sakura still hadn't awoken and no noise was coming from her room so hev assummed she was still asleep. He went upstairs and slowly opned the dor so he wouldn't wake her. He began to rummage through his luggage looking for his book.  
  
"Kero-chan could you close the door?" Sakura muttered. Syaoran chulcked and looked up to glance at sleeping beauty. He saw beauty but she wasn't sleping. All she had on was her undergarments. "Syaoran-kun, what are doing in here?" He looked at her and blushed. He then fell over. Sakura ran up to him and caught him. "Syaoran-kun! Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran blinked and saw Sakura's body caresing his. "Bra.. Under wear." Was all that came out. Sakura droped him, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura stood against the bathroom door. She placed her hands on her chest trying to calm her heart. "What just happened?" she asked herself as he got dressed.  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen to see pancakes on the table. "Wow. They look so good. You made these?" Syaoran noded. "Thanks you."  
  
"Eat up. We have to clean today."  
  
"Ok!" Sakura exclaimed as she enjoyed her pancakes. They cleaned the house from top to bottom. "That was exhausting!" Sakura exclaimed and fell down.  
  
"I agree." Syaoran said and slumped down next to her. "And tomorrow we have school."  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Sakura groaned. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Sakura opened the door to see a boy standing there. Ah, Masaki! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." he said and kissed her. Syaoran walked in right in the middle of their kiss. He walked back into the bathroom and fell to his knees. His heart felt as if it had shattered like ice.  
  
Ch.4 is called Friends always try. I hope you guys liked this one. R/R plz! Arigato 


	4. Ch4 Friends always try

Well here we are. Chapter 4! Ok so I really have more chapters written but I still have to type them up. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Plz review. Arigato!  
  
Ch.4 Friends Always Try  
  
Sakura looked up at Masaki and smiled. "Oh, I just remembered! I want you to meet someone important to me!" Sakura exclaimed while letting Masaki inside. "Syaoran-kun! Where did you go?"  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura calling him and quickly wiped away his tears. It was hard for him to speak but he managed to slip out a "Coming."  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs arm in arm with an untrustworthy boy. Whether Syaoran didn't like him because he had strong magic or was dating Sakura, he wasn't sure.  
  
Syaoran-kun this is Masaki Daniels but he prefers to be called by his last name, Masaki. Masaki this is Li Syaoran."  
  
"Hello Syao-.."  
  
"Don't you dare. Don't you dare call me that." Syaoran said in a threatening tone. Masaki backed up a little looking terrified.  
  
"Syaoran-kun are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on his forehead. Syaoran's face turned crimson red. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it this time, Sakura."  
  
Syaoran slowly walked toward the door holding in his pain and grief. The doorbell rang again. "I said hold on! Geez!" Syaoran exclaimed as he made his way towards the door. "You...and YOU!" Syaoran said the last you with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Hello Li-kun." Tomoyo said in a happy tone.  
  
"Good evening little descendent." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Why are you two here?"  
  
"To see Sakura-chan and you of course! I am gonna tape a cute little movie of you and Sakura being together again." Tomoyo said happily as she daydreamed.  
  
"Is..Is that so." Syaoran said softly. "And why are you here Hirrigazawa?" He said as he continued to talk in a soft, far off voice.  
  
"I came with my girlfriend and I wanted to see my cute descendant and Sakura-san together again." Eriol said in a calm, happy tone.  
  
"Oh. Well come in." Syaoran replied. His voice sounded depressed and far away. The expression on his face was so depressing that when anyone looked at it, they felt his sorrow and misery also.  
  
"Descendant you're hiding something from us." Eriol said gruffly.  
  
"Why would I ever do that?" Syaoran sounded mesmerized.  
  
"Li-kun if something's wrong you can tell us." Tomoyo said looking at her friend in concern.  
  
"Well .." Syaoran started but couldn't get the rest out. It hurt him too much to say it. "You see .." He tried again but still no use. Eriol looked into his eyes and then closed his own. He opened his eyes back up again.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Eriol said. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. "I know what happened between you and Sakura-san. I am deeply sorry."  
  
"It's not fair." Syaoran murmured. "I gave her my kindness, loyalty, trust, love. I gave her all of me. Then what does she do? Forgets about me and kisses another guy. It's not fair." Syaoran poured out all of his emotions on his two friends.  
  
"Li-kun I didn't know Sakura-chan was doing this. Last time I saw her she was excited and eager to see you again. To be with you again. I just don't get it. I'm terribly sorry, Li-kun."  
  
"Thanks Daidouji but even though everyone says sorry and makes it seem like she'll come back to me I. I." Tears flowed out of his eyes like blood from a tremendous wound. "I can't stop crying. I've tried to move on but I can't. She's captivated me just like people are captivated by fireflies. I watch her talk, laugh, and smile and I can't bear to leave her side. She needs me. She needs help to get rid of that spell."  
  
"Spell?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked in unison. Syaoran wiped away his tears and explained it to them. "Poor Sakura-chan."  
  
"Y..Yeah." Syaoran responded as the back door shut.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, who was here?" Sakura asked as she entered the living room. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Hello. How have you been Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well." Sakura trailed off. "I've been confused."  
  
"About what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well." Sakura bent in towards Tomoyo. "I seem to have odd feelings for Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Hohohohohohohohoh!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran suddenly looked out the window. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I sense strong magic." Syaoran said sharply. "At Penguin Park."  
  
A/N: Well this proved to be a heart moving chapter. Syaoran-kun really had a lot of love problems. Syaoran: What was that? My love life is fine..I think. And Why'd you bring HIM into the story? *points to a picture of Eriol* SSK: I had to. Well next chapter is called Weird Man. Syaoran: So now you made a chapter dedicated solely to Eriol? I thought this story was supposed to be S+S not Eriol. SSK: No you moron! The weird man referred to in the title isn't Eriol! It's about what's going to happen at penguin park! Syaoran: I see SSK: Why are you here anyways? This is where the author speaks. You spoke in the story. Syaoran: I want more glory time. After all I am the best looking guy in all of anime and manga. I need more time on the big screen. SSK: Well aren't' you cocky? Well Review plz. Arigato! 


	5. Ch5 Weird Man

Well I don't really have many reviews and since I'm already working on Chapter 10 I'll just not add the next chapter until people actually review this story. Well anyways here's Chapter 5! Please review  
  
Chapter 5 Weird Man  
  
"I don't know if this is a good time Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said while changing.  
  
"Of course it is! Catching you in outfits again.. I can't miss that!" Tomoyo's eyes shined as Sakura sighed.  
  
"Could you zipper this?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol had been forced into Touya's room to change. "I understand why she made Sakura and me outfits but why you?" Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"Oh I try on clothes for her often. I've gotten quit used to it." Eriol stated and fastened the bow tie. "You should take a look at yourself descendant.  
  
"Huh? What do you.. DAIDOUJI!" Syaoran ran down the hall and slammed open Sakura's bedroom door.  
  
"Ahhh.. You two looked just like I imagined!" Tomoyo sighed happily.  
  
"This is the last time I'll..." Syaoran stopped as he saw Sakura. She was in a outfit that looked like it was Dorothy's from The Wizard of Oz except it had a more mature look. The dress was shorter and the shoes were high heels and instead of a bow in her hair she had a ribbon. "Sakura.. You look lovely!"  
  
Sakura was flushed. "Well you look cute in your bear costume. You too Eriol. You both make very cute Teddy Bears."  
  
"Enough already." Kero said. "WE have to get there before Yue gets PMS."  
  
"But Kero-chan. Yue doesn't have a gender so how can he have PMS?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Kero-chan means that if we don't get there Yue will be in a bad mood all day." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Oh." Sakura blushed of embarrassment. Kero than transformed into Cerberus. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran climbed onto his back when they went outside and Sakura used Fly. They landed on the sand and looked around. "It's about time."  
  
"Listen Yue I had a heavy load. Carrying the kid slows me down because he's way to heavy." Cerberus said.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"You heard me!" Cerberus hollered back. They heard giggling and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just remembered how you two always used to bicker. It's hysterical!" She giggled some more.  
  
"Wait. you remembered something that had to do with me?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" Sakura looked at him and saw that he was crying. "Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just so happy. You actually remembered something about me!" He ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hands and started to spin. They both laughed as they did this but than Sakura accidentally stepped on Syaoran's foot and he fell. "Oh God! Are you ok?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, looked at his friends and started to laugh. "She remembered something! She remembered something!" Everyone was laughing with him until a hole appeared underneath Sakura and she vanished.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran hollered as the hole vanished and he hit his head on the ground.  
  
Sakura moaned as she sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" A figure's outline was suddenly visible in the shadows of this odd place. "Who.."  
  
"I want you to be free." The figure said and reached out its hand towards her. "Do you want your memories unlocked?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura responded. "What must I do?"  
  
"Magic." The voice replied. "I need more magic."  
  
Syaoran took out his derivator (lasin board for the dubbed version) and started to chant. "Gyoku Tei Yu Choku Shin Kenn Hou. Kin Moku Sui Ka Do Rai Hehi Reki Denn Kou Tenn. Kyuu Kyuu Jyo Ritsu Ruou!" The derivator started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter. The derivator then started to shake violently and fell out of Syaoran's hands and onto the ground. The glow grew brighter and the derivator shook harder.  
  
"What's wrong with the derivator?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it. It's saying either the person has really strong magic or." Syaoran paused for a second "or Sakura is in a life or death situation."  
  
"How do you get more magic? Is there a hop or fountain of some sort? Like the fountain of youth?"  
  
"No." the figure said. "There's a different way. An easier way."  
  
Syaoran looked at the water. "The portal is in there." Syaoran looked at everyone. "Wish me luck." He than took of his outfit and dove in.  
  
"May god be with you descendant."  
  
"Could you tell me the easier way?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
The figure smirked. "What happens is two people hold each other close and chant a special spell."  
  
"What happens after that?"  
  
"The one who didn't chant the spell gets a magical boost and the one who did just gets tired."  
  
"If that's all than I'll do it."  
  
The figure put up his hood as Sakura walked over to it. Sakura wrapped her arms around the figure and it did the same. It's body felt like sandpaper. "Just close your eyes and the chant will come to you."  
  
Sakura listened to his directions and closed her eyes. 'I finally will remember Syaoran-kun!' She than started to chant a spell. "Magic from deep within come forth and unto him. His intentions are good, I promise you that. So I'll discard my magic to give to."  
  
"STOP!" Syaoran hollered. Sakura blinked and saw Syaoran standing in the dark place. "Let her go."  
  
The figure clutched Sakura harder. "Just say the last word sweetheart. Than you can have all the memories you want."  
  
"Don't listen to that lying old man!" Syaoran hollered to Sakura. "Everything he told you is a lie! That spell will just drain you of your magic and then a year later you'll die! It won't ever restore your memories."  
  
"C'mon foolish girl. Say the last word. Don't listen to him. I know best."  
  
"Syaoran-kun wouldn't lie to me!" Sakura yelled and tried to break free. "Let me go!" the man squeezed her harder. Sakura's bones were about to crack.  
  
"MAGICAL WIND!" A yellow piece of paper hit the man causing him to loosen his grip on Sakura and go flying. "Hurry and use through!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Through. Take us back to our dimension. THROUGH!" Sakura hollered and held onto Syaoran's arm as the card used it's magic.  
  
SPLOSSH! They had fallen into the lake. "Sakura, are you ok? Syaoran asked as he looked at her.  
  
'I can't believe what I almost did.' She thought as the severity of her situation hit her. "Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry! I was so foolish!" She started to cry in his arms.  
  
"There there. You're ok now. I'll watch over you until the end of time." Syaoran patted her on the back as he sat in the water holding her. She cried herself to sleep in his comforting arms.  
  
SSK: Chapter 5 was pretty long  
  
Syaoran: Yep. Hope you get some reviews.  
  
SSK: Yeah I do hope I get some reviews. It suxs getting none. Well no more chapters until I get at least seven reviews.  
  
Syaoran: Not bad. Not too harsh.  
  
SSK: PLZ. REVIEW! Domo Arigato. 


	6. Ch6 Unconscious Candy

Well I'm glad I'm getting reviews. Well this will be a short chapter, so will 7. sry about that. But 8 is kinda long. at least I think it is. Well anyways on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 Unconscious Candy  
  
Syaoran drummed his pencil against his desk in a very bored manner. He glanced at the clock again. 'Two minutes until the bell rings. About time.' He thought as the teacher's words drowned out. It had been four months since the encounter with the weird man. Sakura always made Syaoran walk home with her now because she would feel uncomfortable. She would look over her shoulder and summon her wand and use shield so as she walked she'd feel a little safer. But if Syaoran was with her all she'd do is look over her shoulder now and then.  
  
The bell rang sounding the end of another boring, predictable school day. "Ready to go home Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he leaned up against some lockers.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you I have club today." Sakura said while putting her books away.  
  
"Oh well then I'll just.."  
  
"You can go home." Sakura said as she stood up and shut her locker. "I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" asked sadly and stared at her.  
  
"Yes." She said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Positive?" Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes trying to make Sakura feel bad.  
  
Sakura let out a laugh. "Oh stop giving me that puppy dog look. Now you get going home." Sakura said and gave Syaoran a shove towards the door.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran pouted. "I'm not happy about it but I'll go." He then gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Be careful. We don't know when that person will show up again. Be on your guard."  
  
"I will be." She whispered back and then patted him on the shoulder and gave him another shove. "Now get going."  
  
Sakura was sitting next to Chiharu and Naoko in club. They looked at her and then looked at each other and whispered something. Sakura was curious why they weren't including her but then brushed it of. "Sakura- chan." Chiharu whispered.  
  
"Yes Chiharu-cha?" Sakura asked as she watched the teacher.  
  
"Well me and Naoko have been wondering..." Chiharu paused. She knew she needed to ask Sakura but she didn't want to anger her. "Who is your boyfriend? Masaki-san or Li-kun?" Chiharu blurted quickly.  
  
"You guys know Masaki-kun's my boyfriend. Why are you even asking?" Sakura then diverted all of her attention onto her friends.  
  
"You've been so close with Li-kun lately so ..." Naoko trailed off knowing that an explanation wasn't really needed.  
  
Sakura had shock surface on her face. "Syaoran-kun is my best friend. That's it. Only a friend." She said as if she was trying to make herself believe that.  
  
Sakura walked home as Naoko's words came to her mind. "You've been so close with Li-kun lately so ..." Sakura shook her head. "He's only my friend. That's right. He is only a friend, right?" Sakura wondered a loud. "Still even if I don't know, those two shouldn't ask me something like that." A newspaper then floated by and landed on Sakura's feet. She picked it up and in big bold words it said "Valentine's day. A day only for people who are in love?" Sakura covered her mouth. "That's right! Valentine's day is soon! Who am I going to give gifts? Oh I don't have enough time to make chocolate!" Sakura said frantically as she passed a candy shop. "Well I guess I'll look around in there and see what's cheap."  
  
Sakura looked at all of the chocolate deciding what to get for her friends and family. As she walked around looking for some she noticed a big chocolate. "Well that sure could give someone a lot of acne." Sakura thought aloud while looking at the star one with a white chocolate heart on it. 'I wonder if Syaoran-kun would like it.' Sakura pondered as she looked at it. She noticed the price was ten dollars. It was a bit pricey but for Syaoran-kun nothing was pricey. He deserved it after protecting her.  
  
Sakura took all of her chocolate choices up to the counter. No one was there so she rang the bell. As she waited she twirled her hair. "Hello Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura came out of her daze and looked forward. "Masaki!"  
  
"What delicious looking chocolate! Is that one for me?" he asked as he pointed to the one Sakura had intended for Syaoran. She let out a nervous laugh. She couldn't tell him that it was really intended for Syaoran. "Your total is thirteen dollars and fifty cents. See you later Sakura-chan."  
  
"Bye." She said nervously as she opened the door and left. Sakura started to skip down the street because she was happy and because she needed to put the chocolate in the freezer. "Hope Syaoran loves it."  
  
"You hope who will love it?" Came a mysterious voice from above.  
  
Sakura looked up and gasped. "Masaki! I. I can explain!"  
  
"I know exactly what you meant." He said a he outstretched a hand. It started to glow and Sakura fell to the ground. Masaki went to jump down to pick her up until an old man pulled over, put her in his car, and drove off.  
  
SSK: Well I wonder who the old man is. Maybe he's the weirdo from last chapter or maybe he's an innocent bystander.  
  
Syaoran: Dunno. But Masaki sure does seem to be a troublemaker. Who knew he had magic  
  
SSK: Yeah. It seems like fanfiction.net is making these weird symbols when I put quotation marks or commas and things like that. I'll try to fix it. Well Review. Arigato 


	7. Ch7 Kind old man

Chapter 7 isn't too long but it's got a purpose. Chapter 8 will be a good amount. I'll try to get these up as soon as possible!  
  
Chapter 7 Kind Old Man  
  
Sakura was lying in a luxurious pink bed. It had pink satin sheets and a gigantic white comforter. An old man walked in and looked at the sleeping Sakura and sat down in a chair next to her bed. He looked at her very concerned and said, "What has happened to you my great granddaughter?" The old man glanced at the phone making a decision. "I'll have to call her father, despite how I feel towards him."  
  
Syaoran was preparing dinner. It was Sakura's turn to make dinner but since she wasn't home he decided to do it for her. He then realized that practice should've ended way before now. What time was it anyway? He wasn't sure so he glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. He knew practice ended an hour ago. He was going to call the school to see if practice went longer than scheduled but the phone rang. "Hello Kinomoto residence. Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Li, is Kinomoto Fujitaka there?" asked a unfamiliar voice.  
  
"No, but I can take a message for you and give it to him when he comes home." Syaoran said as he opened a drawer and took out a paper and pen.  
  
"No that's fine. You don't need to take a message but could you possible come to my house and pick up Sakura-chan?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You've got Sakura?! What happened?! Is everything alright?!" Syaoran rattled on and on until the man interrupted and told Syaoran his address. Syaoran jotted it down and left.  
  
Syaoran was riding Touya's motorcycle as fast as he could since someone was using the car. "What have you gotten yourself into Sakura?" he muttered to himself as he accidentally rode through a light that just turned red.  
  
The old man sat on a chair that was next to the bed Sakura was sleeping on. "What could've happened to you?" he asked a sleeping Sakura has he watched her sleep. He heard someone knocking frantically on the door and he went to go get it but the person burst in and burst into the bedroom. "Sakura? Is Sakura ok?!"  
  
"Why yes she is..." The old man trailed off as he saw the boy let out a sigh o relief.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
"Oh so you were the one I talked to on the phone." Syaoran nodded. "I can see that you were very worried about her."  
"Y. Yeah I was." Syaoran said quietly as a light blush formed on his face.  
  
"Please watch over my great granddaughter Li. I think she might get into great trouble. I don't know why I think that but I do."  
  
Shock surfaced on Syaoran's face. "You're her great grandfather?!" The man nodded as he looked at Sakura. "Why not tell her you are?"  
  
"She'll know when the time is right but for now I need you to take her home. She really needs to rest. I know that she's in good hands with you."  
  
"I only have one question. How on earth did you find her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I wrote it in this note." He said as he pulled out an envelope from a drawer. It looked like he was planning on mailing it but never got to it. "Please give it to her when she awakens."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I will."  
  
"Goodbye Li."  
  
"Goodbye." Syaoran said as he picked up Sakura and took her home.  
  
Sakura slowly woke up and found herself in her bed. She glanced at her clock. 12:00 a.m. She then looked to her side to see Syaoran sleeping on a chair looking really exhausted. "Syaoran-kun?" She whispered just to make sure he was sleeping.  
  
"Don't make me try on anymore dresses. Please spare me sisters." He muttered in his sleep and Sakura let out a little giggle so she wouldn't wake him from his "nightmare" She suddenly saw an envelope on her desk addressed to her. She walked over to her desk and opened it to read it. It was too dark in her room to read. She grabbed her flashlight, went under her covers, turned it on and read it. She suddenly was shocked. "That man's my great grandfather? Hoe come no one ever told me?" Sakura asked herself as tears left her eyes.  
  
"Sakura are you ok? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked while rubbing his eyes. When he stopped he saw her crying. "You're. You're crying. Why?"  
  
Sakura looked at him as more tears fell down her face. "I read the letter for me, the one from my great grandfather." Sakura cried a little more.  
  
"Hey, hey. Don't worry." He said as he sat on her bed and held her. "It's alright. I talked to him today so he's still alive. I promise you everything will be all right. Sakura wet his shoulder with tears and lifted up her head. He wiped some more tears away. "You'll be ok."  
  
Sakura looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll always be here for you. Remember that. I promise I will always be here for you." He said as he touched her face and slowly started to lean in. Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he felt warm and nice. She closed her eyes and leaned upward meeting her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got more intense.  
  
A figure floated outside her window and smirked. "You best be careful Sakura." He then looked up. "Careful of me that is."  
  
SSK: Well that sure was interesting. Who's floating outside Sakura's room? Only I know(heh heh) and.. First S+S kiss in the story! (and it's a nice one too.) Not just a peck but a really, really, really nice kiss.  
  
Syaoran: Well I'm pleased with the story now.  
  
Touya: I'm not. I'm very displeased!  
  
Syaoran: Gah! It's you! Go away! Go! Go! Go!  
  
SSK: Syaoran, Touya will be in the next chapter notes too if we don't get some more reviews.  
  
Syaoran: NANI?!?!?!? PLZ REVIEW EVERYONE! C'mon everyone plz review.  
  
Touya: Well I've gotta go have a little Talk with Sakura-chan  
  
Syaoran: Crap! I better go and see her before you do (runs off)  
  
Touya: Get back her gaki! (runs after him)  
  
SSK: Well that's all. Until next time CCS fans! Oh And disclaimer! I don't own ccs! 


	8. Ch8 Peaceful Hill

A/N: Thanks to takuya, DEL15, Amazonian Anime Queen, and Kayla for reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp Does  
  
Chapter 8 Peaceful Hill  
  
Sakura sat in class dazed and not paying attention. 'That kiss.' she thought as the scene of the other night replayed in her head. 'It was so nice..'  
  
A voice broke her out of the daze. "Next is. Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"I didn't kiss him!" She yelled in response causing the whole class to turn and stare at her in utter confusion. Sakura's face turned bright red as Syaoran whispered, "You need to do problem ten on the board."  
  
"Oh.Thanks." Sakura whispered and flushed as she walked up to the board.  
  
Syaoran was changing into his school clothes the locker room. He stopped putting his clothes on and placed a finger on his lips and closed his eyes recollecting memories of the few nights ago. Eriol looked at him and grinned. "Have a good weekend with Sakura-san?"  
  
Syaoran quickly removed his finger and shrugged. "It was like all of the others." He lied as he thought about what happened that weekend. It was Friday and Sakura acted as if nothing happened that night, as if the kiss never happened. He sighed as he slipped his jacket on over his uniform.  
  
He walked out of the school into the schoolyard and saw her, her face flushed and hair blowing in the breeze as she leaned against a tree in a dazed state. Syaoran stood there mesmerized until he snapped back into reality and walked up to her. He placed one hand on the tree causing Sakura to snap back into reality. "Sakura."  
  
"Y..Yes." she smiled back brightly while holding a brown bag.  
  
"You can't ignore me any longer."  
  
"What do you." Syaoran slammed his other hand on the tree with force making some the leaves shake and enclosed Sakura. "Sy..Sy..Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said terrified. "You need to deal with the fact that we kissed last weekend. We can't go back and change it and even if we could.." Syaoran paused looking at the ground but then fixed his gaze upon her again. "I wouldn't want to."  
  
Sakura looked at his sad face but then looked at the ground. "I.I don' know what it meant to me."  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms and into a long kiss. When it ended Sakura flushed, as Syaoran look at her with eyes afraid of hurt and rejection.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and thought about what just happened and how it made her feel. Now she felt happy and warm and as if nothing bad could ever happen but she wanted to protect the man that made her feel this way. "The kiss.. The kiss. The kiss meant nothing." She said as she hung her head low and stared at the ground.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran started but Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I'm so sorry." She dropped her bag and ran off.  
  
Suppressing his sadness, he looked at the ground to see the brown bag she dropped. To his surprise it was addressed to him. He bent down and picked up and slowly opened it to see chocolate and a ring. "Sakura.." He sighed as he looked in the direction she had run off.  
  
It was dark when Syaoran decided to return home. Quietly, he walked into the house and shut the door so no one would hear him enter. He sat down while letting out a depressing sigh. "Maybe I should just go back home."  
  
"You can't do that when you're needed the most."  
  
"Of course I can Mei..." Syaoran turned around quickly. "M.Meiling?!?! Wha.? How.? When.?" Syaoran was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"That's of no importance."  
  
"What do you mean that's of no importance? Of course it's important."  
  
Meiling slammed her hand on the table making Syaoran shudder. "Stop worrying about how I got here and start worrying about Kinomoto-san! If you really wanted to be with her you'd take extreme measures! C'mon! Where's the Syaoran I know? The one that gets what he wants!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Meiling in a way he never looked at her before. His eyes were full of a sadness that she had never seen. "I did go to the extreme. Since I did she ran away from me, far away. She'll never some back to me ... mentally anyway."  
  
Puzzled, Meiling stared at him "Mentally?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Mentally she can't recall me but physically and emotionally she does. That spell hasn't changed how she feels for me in those ways." Opening the bag that was placed on the table, Syaoran pulled something out. "She gave me this. It's my proof that her heart remembers me, and how she feels about me."  
  
Suddenly, someone burst into the house and stomped into the kitchen angrily. "Where's Sakura?" Syaoran just continued to stare at the table. "I SAID WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU CHINESE GAKI!" he hollered and grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I don't know. I think I scared her off."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! HOW? I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR HER!"  
  
"I do, I really do care for her. I told her how I felt again but I didn't actually say it. I." he paused, afraid of what Touya might do yet something told him it'd be ok to continue. "I kissed her."  
  
"Well it's not as if that's never happened before." Touya sighed. "Meiling and I will look for Sakura. You can go with Akira, he's waiting outside in his car for you."  
  
Syaoran walked out and looked to see his friend, Akira, standing there. "Are you ready to go find Sakura?" Syaoran nodded as if he had no energy left in him.  
  
Sakura sat outside Twin Bells reminiscing about what happened after school. "Syaoran-kun. Why did you kiss me again? Do you really love me? Do I love you?" Sakura couldn't help but question her thoughts and feelings. She depended on Syaoran for many things and let him hold her at night when he told her stories but her mind didn't agree with what her body had been wanting.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you?"  
  
"Maki-san! I'm ok. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine." Maki smiled. "But what's you problem. You look troubled."  
  
"Well .."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked around to see who called her and a man came running towards her making a smile surface on her face. "Masaki!"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to go to Peaceful Hill with me."  
  
"Sure I'll go with you! I'll see you later Maki-san. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan." Maki waved to Sakura as she ran off with Masaki. "Be careful up there!" Sakura was sitting on a bench alone in the wooded park with Masaki. Her heart was beating rapidly. 'Peaceful Hill. It sounds familiar. Why did Maki- san say, "Be careful"?' Sakura thought. Masaki wrapped his arm around her. "Lovely, isn't it?" Sakura nodded. Masaki kissed Sakura and she responded the same way. A few minutes later she felt her shirt beginning to slip off. She pushed Masaki off her and gave him a "Slow down boy" look. "I'm not doing that. I'm 18 and unmarried."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Sometimes I forget you're two years younger then me."  
  
"Even if I was 20 I'm still not that type of girl." (A/N Alright Sakura- chan! You show that guy! Oh sorry, continue reading. Heh. ^. ^U)  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura it's just that it's Valentine's Day and I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "It's ok just never do it again." They sat in an awkward silence until Masaki kissed her. Sakura responded the same way. A few minutes later Masaki pushed her onto the bench and kissed her more. 'These kisses.' Sakura thought. 'They feel a lot different then when I kiss Syaoran-kun. I wonder why.' Sakura suddenly felt something moving up her legs under her skirt. She realized it was a hand, Masaki's hand! "Masaki what are you doing?" Masaki then looked at Sakura in the eyes. She froze. "Sy.Syaoran-kun?" He nodded and started to kiss Sakura's neck, causing her to moan. He smirked. 'Perfect.' He then started to unzip her skirt.  
  
"Syaoran-kun this isn't right. Syaoran-kun this isn't. .this isn't you!" Sakura yelled coming out of her trance. "Masaki! Wh.. Wh.. Where's my skirt?! STOP THIS!" Sakura demanded. Masaki didn't listen and pushed her down as he unbuttoned her shirt. "STOP! SYAORAN-KUN! SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!?" a girl hollered as she turned the corner in a hurry to see Masaki holding a petrified Sakura. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" the girl yelled and hit her on the head with her bag causing him to become unconscious. "Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
"Tomoyo.What do you carry in that bag?"  
  
"My camera!"  
  
Sakura just let out a nervous laugh and then started to cry. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan. Thank you so much." She then fainted.  
  
Syaoran rang the doorbell to the Daidouji house. She let him and Akira in. When Syaoran saw Sakura he ran to her side and clasped her hand. Unnoticed, Tomoyo quickly grabbed her new camera since the other broke. Akira stared at her and let out a nervous laugh. "Please be ok my angel." She stirred and muttered. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Thank the lord! Are you alright?" Sakura threw herself into his arms and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. "What happened?"  
  
She wiped away a few tears. "I . I ." Sakura looked up at him. "I was almost raped!" She cried into his chest some more. "You probably hate me now."  
  
He lifted up her head. "No, I don't hate you. It's not as if you looked at him and said rape me." She laughed at that remark. "Good. You're laughing again. Actually I don't hate you. As a matter of fact I.." He looked her in the eyes. "You have to promise not to laugh." He said as he held out his pinky.  
  
"Ok. I won't laugh." She said as she linked her pinky with his sealing the promise.  
  
"I'm madly in love with you."  
  
Shock surfaced on Sakura's face but then she smiled. "I'm flattered but I'm unsure of how I feel towards you. I have been since you came to my house." She saw the sadness forming in his face. "I don't know how much I love you but I do know I love you. To what extent and in what way I am unsure."  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Saku."  
  
"Shhh." She said while placing a finger upon his mouth. "We can talk later." She said before kissing him and to her surprise he kissed her back just as passionately. Ten minutes later the heard a cough come from the doorway and they stopped.  
  
"Silly lovers." Touya said as Tomoyo turned off her camera and took out an outfit for Sakura to try on.  
  
A/N: This has to be my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! 


End file.
